Nagisa Shingetsu/Image Gallery
|-| Design= =Design Documents= Design Sketches and Artwork Danganronpa Another Episode Design Profile Nagisa Shingetsu.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' design profile Danganronpa Another Episode CG Designs Nagisa Shingetsu.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' CG design Warriors of Hope Sage Symbol Nagisa Shingetsu.png|Warriors of Hope Sage Emblem Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book Scan Nagisa Shingetsu Profile.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' character profile overview Early Designs and Concept Art Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Nagisa Shingetsu.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Designs Warriors of Hope (1).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Warriors of Hope early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Designs Warriors of Hope (2).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Warriors of Hope early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Designs Warriors of Hope (3).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Warriors of Hope early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Height Chart (2).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' height chart Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book Scan Nagisa Shingetsu Looking & Fashion.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' design profile and key characteristics |-| DRAE= ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Prologue Nagisa scolding the others.png|Nagisa scolding the group. The warriors of Hope.jpg|Komaru Naegi meeting the Warriors of Hope. Bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-20-128.jpg|The Warriors of Hope in their secret base. Nagisa taking a test.png|Nagisa cramming for a test. Chapter 2 SageNagisa.jpg|The art display of Nagisa as the Sage. NagisaJataro.jpg|Sage Nagisa and Priest Jataro. NagisaMonaca.jpg|Sage Nagisa and Mage Monaca. Chapter 3 Tumblr nb7molFFdy1r2en1ko5 1280.png|Monaca Towa, Nagisa and Kotoko Utsugi reacting to Kurokuma's entrance. PrinceNagisa.jpg|Nagisa portrayed as Monaca's prince in the Snow White. Nagisa helping Komaru.png|Nagisa removing Komaru's tracking bracelet. Chapter 4 Nagisa Shingetsu used as a guinea pig.jpg|Nagisa being forced to participate in his father's experiment. The Warriors of Hope in detention.png|Nagisa and the rest of the Warriors back in elementary school. The Warriors of Hope about to commit suicide.jpg|Nagisa and the others about to commit group suicide. Junko Enoshima stopping the Warriors of Hope from dying.jpg|Junko Enoshima stops Nagisa and the others from committing suicide. The Warriors of Hope being abducted.jpg|Junko abducting Nagisa and the others. The Warriors of Hope's first act of justice.jpg|Nagisa watching Masaru and Jataro Kemuri kill an adult for the first time to spread despair. Monaca Towa becoming everyone's hope.jpg|Nagisa and the others blinded by Monaca Towa's kindness. Screen Shot 2014-10-05 at 10.20.09 PM.png|Nagisa approaching the servant with his robot. Oh.png|Monaca kissing Nagisa to enforce her authority. WHAT THE LIVING FUCK.png|Nagisa in shock by the implied sexual assault. Nagisa's robot1.png|Nagisa's robot introduction. Nagisa's robot face.png|Nagisa's robot face close-up. Nagisa going against Komaru and Toko.png|Nagisa facing off against Toko Fukawa and Komaru. Nagisa trying to move his robot.png|Nagisa trying to get his robot to move (1). Nagisa Shingetsu after being defeated 1.png|Nagisa trying to get his robot to move (2). Nagisa Shingetsu after being defeated 2.png|Nagisa watches as the robot arm falls on him (1). Nagisa Shingetsu after being defeated 3.png|Nagisa watches as the robot arm falls on him (2). Nagisa Shingetsu after being defeated 4.png|Nagisa watches as the robot arm falls on him (3). Epilogue SoldiersLive.jpg|The CG with the Warriors of Hope (excluding Monaca) alive. Special Hidden WOH The Sage figure.png|Nagisa's Hidden Warrior Figure. Other Content Danganronpa Another Episode - Profile - Nagisa Shingetsu.png|Menu Profile |-| Other Games= =In Other Games= Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Chapter 6 Danganronpa V3 CG - Previous Killing Games Flashbacks (14).png|Previous Killing Games Flashback |-| DR3= =Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc= Episode 01 Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc (Episode 01) - Intro (32).png Episode 07 Shingetsu with the former Warriors of Hope.jpg|Nagisa contacting Toko and Komaru how to meet with Monaca. |-| DR2.5= =''Super Danganronpa 2.5''= Danganronpa 2.5 - (OVA) Kazuichi's date with Sonia (25).png |-| Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).png|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Genocider Mode (Volume 1; Japanese) =Manga Illustrations= Manga Illustration - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (4).png|Illustration'Scan Credit:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/152269367262/special-illustrations-from-danganronpa-another @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 1 Illustration) (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology) |-| Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (Japanese) - Nagisa Shingetsu.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/zetsubou:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/zetsubou/ Japanese Danganronpa Another Episode Website] Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (English) - Nagisa Shingetsu.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/another-episode/ English Danganronpa Another Episode Website] Wallpapers Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 960 x 854.jpg|AndroidMonokuma Factory Danganronpa Another Episode promotional website (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 5D Nagisa Shingetsu 960 x 854.jpg|Android (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 5D Nagisa Shingetsu 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 5D Nagisa Shingetsu 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 5D Nagisa Shingetsu 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 5D Nagisa Shingetsu 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|Android Avatars Monokuma Factory Twitter Icons Nagisa.jpg|Twitter Icon (JP) Merchandise D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Nagisa-Shingetsu.gif|Strap (D4 Series) Danganronpa Another Episode Merchandise NISA Warriors of Hope Enamel Pins (1).jpg|Enamel Pin (NISA) Danganronpa Another Episode Merchandise NISA Warriors of Hope Enamel Pins (3).jpg|Enamel Pin (NISA) Danganronpa Another Episode Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 2.jpg|Clearfile (Limited Base) Pre-Order Incentives Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from GEO.png|Clearfile (GEO) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from sanyodo.png|Clearfile (Sanyodo) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from stellaworth.png|Clearfile (stellaworth) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Digital Wallpaper from Joshin.png|Digital Wallpaper (JoshinWeb) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Mousepad from furu1.png|Mousepad (furu1) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Postcard from fammys.png|Postcard (fammys) Other Promotional Collaborations Danganronpa Namjatown Event 2014 - Poster.jpg|Namjatown Event 2014 Poster |-| Scans= =Scans & Other Scans= Art Book Material Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book (Front Cover).png|Front cover of Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection (Danganronpa Another Episode art book)Scan Source: [https://reiutranslations.wordpress.com/2015/01/22/danganronpa-another-episode-material-book-scans/ @reiutranslations on Wordpress] (Danganronpa Another Episode art book scans) References ru:Галерея:Нагиса Шингецу